Speak Now
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam knows that she needs to stop Freddie from marrying the wrong girl. Will he listen to his heart and run away with her?


Sam Puckett sighed after a deep breath and made a run as fast as she could. She was hoping that nobody would see her, it would blow her cover. Not that she was standing out already, she was wearing skinny jeans and a buttoned shirt with some slip ons. Girls wouldn't usually go to weddings dressed like they were going to the grocery store. And it's not like she could just go either way, she_ was uninvited by the lovely bride to be_, since she knew that her and Freddie had something a while back. And she knew that they still had a connection, that they wouldn't recgnize it was a diffrent story.

Everyone that she knew were there, waiting for _her _to arrive. She looked around and tried to cover her face with many hanging decorations that she passed through. Gibby was there, Shane, Brad, Carly, Spencer, everyone that knew her. And of course people she didn't know, most likely some of Freddie's family memers and _her snotty family_. Some _dressed in pastel_, she made a discust face and stuck her touge. Hopefully they wouldn't see her, because then they knew what she was about to do. _Stop that wedding_.

She shook her head and remembered what she was there for, making a run at some private area where she noticed some girls going in. She quickly grabbed a bouquet of flowers and dragged it infront of her face as she hurried and followed them. The door closed and she ran to hear some... _shouting_? She recognized that voice. On her wedding day, she still was so irrotation. She bet it was for something not even that important. Her voice was really annoying at the moment.

Hiding across the room behind some chairs the door opened, and she saw her. Her hair pulled back in a bun, _wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_. He proboby didn't know that she was all snotty, like her family. She shook her head and kept her eye toward her, as the door was still open. Sam sees her coming toward the door, and she hides more.

"It's time." She heard her say, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. It's time alright, to stop the wedding. She saw her, as her brides made placing a veil on her, and putting it neatly infront of her face and then giving her her bouquet of flowers. And then they left, all dressed up and ready.

The blonde stood up, and followed, quickly hideing behind some curtins as she reached the public in the church. The music started, and she smirked hearing the _death march _while everyone was looking at the doors_ as fond gestures are exchanged_. The players were horrible, and then she remembed, that she was standing in Freddie's funeral. Well, only if she allowed him to get merried with her. But she couldn't and wouldn't.

She sees him, in that tux that she loves to see him in. Except the bowtie, it was a horrible color. Like a redish or pink. She rolled her eyes and saw him look at his bride to be. He didn't seem so excited, apperantly. She knew that_ he wished it was her_. Making her way _she floats down the asile like a pageant queen_, and she knew that instead of having that shade of color, he was imagining bouncing blonde curls, and instead of a smile he was imagning a playful smirk.

The bride to be finally made her way at him, and they held hands as she smiled at him. Her heart dropped, they were only a couple of minutes before they were merried. She shook her head, she had to think of way to stop it. But how? She knew how! What was she thinking? She groaned, and kept her eyes at him and her.

She then _heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." _

Her heart started to pound faster, as no one stood up, and saw his face. "_There's my last chance_." She whispered to herself. And at the moment, after no one saying anything, apperantly no one tough that they wenrn't made for eachother, the preacher was about to continue, but she stepped foward.

"Wait!" She walked fastly to them, with her hand rasied as if she was trying to reach him from far away. And she was. She slowly placed her hands on her back pockets and stared at him, as all the eyes were on her. _All horrified looks from everywhere in the room, but she just kept looking at him. _

And her voice a little dry, she starts, "_Don't say yes, run away now_." She licked her lips and her eyes were blinking a bit rapid and for a moment she was feeling a little of regret when she noticed that he didn't say anything. She took a step back, and then, when she looked at him, there it was, his perfectly good smirk. "Freddie," She whispered loud enough for him to hear, "_I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you're not the kind of biy who should be marrying the wrong girl_." She said fast, and smiled when she saw him make a small chuckle.

He was about to take a step closer toward _his _blondie, but his bride to be quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her and he looked back at her.

"Freddie," Sam said again and he looked back at her, "_I'll meet you when you're out of the of the church at the back door_." She knew that he was going to meet with her, she knew that he didn't love the girl standing next to him, but Sam. He smirked, she had hread his mind, and looked at her crystal eyes that were smiling at him. "_Don't wait or say a single vow_!"

Sam then smiled showing her teeth, and walked backwards as she saw him, being held by his _bride to be_. She then turned and ran out, making sure not to catch anybody's eyes as she escaped from the pressure. Making her way all across to the back of the church, pacing herself all around. Second and minutes passed, and when she made one turn there she saw him.

With a smile she rushed to him, and jumpped to him as she twirled her while her lips crashed to his. Carrying her and then hugged him, with her hands behind his neck as she was on her feet again. Looking at his caramel eyes that sparked at her, and he smirked, "_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said, Speak now_."

Sam chuckled, and he followed as they closed their eyes and slowly enmbraced lips. Smiles through it, as she giggled making him chuckle a little more.


End file.
